The Way I Loved You
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: A DxG songfic based on the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. Please Review! :


***I don't own anything!" **

**Okay, so this is a songfic about the song _The Way I loved You_ by Taylor Swift. The italics are the story. Enjoy!**

He is sensible and so incredibleAnd all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

_Trent is so great! He's smart and incredible. My friends are all jealous. They say that they'd kill to have a boyfriend that tells them everything they need to hear, and opens their door for them and tells them that they're beautiful. He makes me feel alright._

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name,

You're so in love that you act insane,

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone,

It's a roller coaster kinda rush,

And I never knew I could feel that much,

And that's the way I loved you

_But I still miss yelling and arguing with Duncan, then making out with him in the middle of the rainy street ten minutes later, I can't sleep again. "I hate you!" I scream, tossing a pillow across my room. He made me so crazy, that's how I knew I loved him. Now, I'm falling apart. I feel like I'm on a roller coaster with the ups and downs. I never knew that one could feel so much. I guess that's just how we loved. each other. _

He respects my space,

And never makes me wait,

And he calls exactly when he says he will.

He's close to my mother,

Talks business with my father,

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

_Trent respects me, he never makes me wait for him to call, and he's close to my mom. He talks business with my Dad, and he's just so charming and endearing. He makes me comfortable._

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain,

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane,

And that's the way I loved you.

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much,

And that's the way I loved you

_For some reason, I miss Duncan climbing to the balcony outside my window, and I miss waiting for him to call. I miss the looks my parents would give him when he acted completely crazy around them. Now, I'm sitting outside on my balcony in the pouring rain, if for no reason at all then to see if he'll ever come._

He can't see the smile I'm faking,

And my heart's not breaking,

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all.

And you were wild and crazy,

Just so frustrating intoxicating,

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

_Trent has no idea. I'm not heartbroken at all, I'm emotionless. Duncan was just wild and crazy. He made me so angry, but at the same time, he made me want to kiss him, like I was addicted to him._

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name,

I'm so in love that I acted insane,

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone,

It's a roller coaster kinda rush,

And I never knew I could feel that much,

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

_Sure enough, he actually came right over the pillars of the balcony and straight over to me._

"_What do you want?" I asked angrily._

"_To see you, duh."_

"_I thought I was too hard to handle."_

"_No, you think you're too hard to handle."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I really want to kiss you right now."_

"_What can I say? I'm charming." He said with a smirk._

"_Please, you're as charming as a Billy goat!"_

"_No one says that, who says that?"_

"_I never said anyone says that."_

"_Then why are you saying it?"_

"_Did it even cross your mind that maybe I made up the expression?"_

"_Nah, you couldn't come up with something so…"_

"_clever?"_

"_Stupid."_

"_Oh, so now I'm stupid!"_

"_I never said you were stupid! I said that you weren't capable of making up something so stupid!"_

"I can't stand you!"

"You make me sick!"

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

Never knew I could feel that much,

And that's the way I loved you...

_I looked over to him, and he looked back at me, We shared a glare before making our way to the middle of the soaking wet balcony. When we got there, we kissed in the pouring rain. Something that I honestly shouldn't have missed. But there I was, enjoying kissing the guy that quote on quote "made me sick"._

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


End file.
